Goodbye To Tomorrow
by flasefuture
Summary: Michael and Maria say goodbye


I don't own the rights to anything

Takes place in the second season after Alex dies, however Tess is never evil or having Max's baby, even though they really are not in the story at all.

"It's funny isn't it, how vast our universe really is," she said as she brushed a fallen strand of blond hair out of her face. "We are just this small little part of it all, but we get so wrapped up in our own problems and lives that we can so easily forget how much more there really is."

"I don't really have that problem," he said as he walked up next to her.

Maria had been standing on top of the large protruding bolder in the middle of the dessert just staring at the sky for the last half hour. Michael had been staring at her, until she had finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, I guess not...you're bigger then all of this, all of us...'the royal four'..." Maria's voice began to crack. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Maria" Michael moved closer till he was now standing in front of her trying to make eye contact, but she just looked up above him into the sky.

"You're leaving Michael, what do you want from me?" Maria questioned, "Why did you even follow me out here?"

Tess had finally discovered a way for the four to return home. It had been three months in the planning and the day had finally arrived. Everyone was filled with anticipation. Ever since Alex's death nothing had been the same anymore.

"Because, well...Maria, this could be our last night here in Roswell." Michael looked down at his feet upon saying that, now wanting to avoid any chance of eye contact. "I just thought you'd want to spend it with me, Liz and Max they are together tonight...I just thought..." He trailed off.

"We are not Liz and Max, we never were and never will be!" She said firmly.

"Fine, forget this, tomorrow none of this will matter anyways!" He kicked a mound of sand in anger and began to storm off.

"Michael," she screamed stopping him dead in his tracks, he turned back to face her.

"Michael," her voice turned down to more of a whisper, "I can't believe you're leaving

me." With this the tears she felt began to roll slowly down her face.

"Maria, I don't want to leave you...I love you, more then I ever thought I could love someone...but this is my fate, my destiny, I have no choice."

"You do though, everyone has a choice, life is all about choices Michael." Her voice was pleading as she took a few steps closer to him now. "Don't you get it, that was your life then, but this, Roswell, Kyle, Liz...me, we are your life now."

"It's not that simple, I have this future I need to fulfill." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What if the future you are supposed to live is one here with us, if we are talking about fate here, why would it pull us together then pull us apart." She reached out with her free hand and gently traced the contours of his face.

"Maria, I love you, I really truly do...but I'm not from here, I'm not meant to stay." He moved in and kissed her softly on the lips as she suddenly pulled herself away.

"I know in my heart I'm meant to be with you!" She once again began to scream. "Don't leave me, Michael please, please, please..." She was now sobbing and gasping for air between cries.

Michael felt ashamed for hurting her so badly, he jumped forward and wrapped her in his arms and held onto her as tightly as he could. "I love you," he whispered into her ear over and over again.

Finally after what seemed like forever buried in his arms Maria pulled herself away and took a deep breath in. "I know they say if you love something you have to let it go, if it never comes back then it was never really yours to keep..." her voice trailed off for a moment. "You're never going to come back are you?"

"I don't know, I don't know anything anymore." His voice sounded weak and tired.

she nodded. "Then I guess this is goodbye Michael." her voice for cracked a bit but she with held anymore tears from falling.

"Goodbye? Maria we don't leave till tomorrow night, wont you be there with Liz and Kyle, to see us off?" He sounded worried.

"Michael, this is the hardest moment I've ever had in my life right now, I feel broken inside...it hurts to breath, it hurts to think...I can't do this again tomorrow, I can't stand there and bid farewell to three of the most important people in my life!" She was so stern and serious, it broke Michael's heart to pieces to hear her say this.

"I love you more then anything on this planet or another," he grabbed her close once again and planted another more passionate kiss on her lips and he swore fireworks were exploding around them. He wanted to plead to her to come tomorrow, but he knew better and he wanted to avoid causing her anymore pain then he already had.

After finishing the best kiss she knew she would ever have in her whole life she pulled away remorsefully and looked up in his big brown eyes for the last time. "Don't you ever forget about me space boy...because as long as I live I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

With that she turn the other direction and looked back up at the stars once again. She knew that he stood behind her just watching her for a few hours before he finally walked away, walked on to fill his destiny with out her. She stood there all night till the sun began to rise over the mountain, and with the dawn of a new day she truly began to realize that he would be gone for good, without a trace left on the planet the aliens would just return to their own universe far far away from here. She felt an emptiness that she never knew possible.


End file.
